


Leaving Me Now

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Fic set after the battle against the Mayor in Graduation Day Part 2





	Leaving Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> Lyrics from 'Leaving Me Now' by Level 42  
> No copyright infringement intended
> 
> Lyrics = italics  
> Angel = bold

He’s standing across from me, so close and yet so very far away. Invisible hands are pulling at me, trying to draw me towards him and at the same time holding me back. So I just stand here holding his gaze and wondering if it is possible to die from a broken heart.

**She’s just staring at me and there is nothing I can do about it. I am like a spider caught in her web. I can see in her eyes that she can’t quite believe that I can do this to us. I wish she would understand that there is no alternative. I wish she would look away.**

_It seems true love is so rare  
Seems all I’ve known is deceit  
Your laughter fills the air  
Once more I’m sensing defeat_

_And I suppose you’re leaving me now  
I was so sure now I’m so full of doubt  
And I suppose you’ll be leaving this place  
Just like the smile you wiped from my face this time_

If you’re going to go then just go. I can’t bear this just standing and looking. It’s like we’re waiting for the other to make the first move. A battle of wills. You wanted this; it was your idea. Go.

**Why won’t you look away? Do you think this is easy for me? Do you think I want to do this? I don’t. I want to sweep you into my arms, crush you to me and never let you go. But I can’t. I know that if I stay my desire for you will overwhelm me. Please understand I have to go to keep you safe.**

_I always gave my best  
You’re memory serves you so badly  
Some people kill for less  
Yet I’d still die for you gladly   
(So gladly)_

_But I suppose it’s my turn now  
To play a scene that’s familiar somehow  
I turn the page and you walk away  
Not even love could bring you to stay this time  
(Walk away, you don’t need me)_

Why don’t you go? How much longer can we stand here and stare at each other? You made it perfectly clear that it was over between us. I feel as if my heart is stuck in my throat. I’m drowning under a tidal wave of emotions and if you don’t go soon I am going to fall apart before your eyes. Is that what you want? Do you want to watch my destruction?

**Look away. One of us has to look away. I can feel a pain in my chest where my dead heart lies, a stabbing pain. Can the dead die again? Because that’s what it feels like. You know I have to do this Baby. I can’t risk him being set free again.**

_Once more I’m learning in the depths of my despair  
Your lies confirming true love is so rare_

_And I suppose it’s my turn now  
There’s no more love only feelings of doubt  
Gone with the hope your words have erased  
Gone with the smile you wiped from my face_

The smoke and noise have ceased to be, funny how being near you has that effect. It was the same at the Prom. You entered the gym and everything else just faded away. Damn you!

**It’s just you and me. No fire trucks, no people, no sirens. All I can see is you, and that’s the way it’s always been. You have always been the most important thing in my world, that’s why I am doing this. I know I am no good for you, I have to set you free.**

_Love is a ship we all have to steer  
Through troubled times cross an ocean of tears  
A midnight sea that swells from your eyes  
Takes just one look to know I’m still mesmerised_

_But I suppose you’re leaving me now  
I was so sure now I’m so full of doubt  
I turn the page and you walk away  
Not even love could bring you to stay this time_

He’s going. He has turned away. No, don’t go. I don’t want you to go. We can work this out. Don’t leave me. I need you. I love you. I love you. I...love...you.

**I guess I have to be the strong one. I take one final look at you and then I turn and begin to walk away. The demon and the soul scream as one at the agony of being torn away from you. I love you.**

_Leaving me now  
Leaving this place  
I watch you walk away with an easy grace_


End file.
